Ma Douce Échappée
by hardtofathom
Summary: AU: You are my mellifluous sin, even though they will take you away from me. I will still come back into your arms. My sweet escape. (Angels/Demons fic)


** A/N:** Supposed to be a one-shot fic. I don't know if I should continue this? What you guys think?

**Skyllu**: Hey! OMG Thank you for correcting my title. ^^

I wanna have a french title for it because I want to have a romantic feel to ny story. I guessed I kinda failed. hehe

Yeah, I just translated that from the great reliable(not) Google Translator. Lol

But hey! Thank you very much! :) I really appreciate it and thanks for reading my story. ^^

/editted

* * *

**Ma Douce échappée**

_(— My Sweet Escape)_

_._

_In the darkness of your soul, there is still something within. _

_I want to feel it and know it._

_Please let me in inside your soulless heart._

_This is me begging to release that sadness, echoing deep inside your soul. _

_Let me be your remedy in your curse._

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

Along the warm fields of tall grass. A pink-haired girl was standing on the edge of a ravine. She wanted to do it. But she cannot. An endless journey and yet it will stop right now. She was about to jump, but then a sudden deep raspy voice was heard, "Do it."

The young girl was startled by the deep dark voice —The dark raspy voice then continued to mock the girl, "You heard me. Do it."

She then coughed and her eyes became watery. She didn't look towards the source of the dark voice.

She continued to whisper to her own thoughts,_ 'It's time to end this now, Sakura. Don't listen to him.' _

The dark deep voice begun to speak again, "You're weak and fragile. You didn't have the guts to do it."

Emerald orbs started to dilate and the fragile body of the young girl became to wary, but she still continued to whisper, "You're making this hard for me. I wanted to end this right now. "

The dark deep voice still continued with a menacing tone, "Then end it. That's what you wanted right?"

* * *

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

(_tick—_)

.

.

.

.

.

(—tock)

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

_'Is this really what I wanted?'_

The young girl pondered and she begun to cry and her tears falling endlessly.

She sobbingly whispered the dark voice's name, "Sasuke… Sasuke-kun."

He then replied while frowning at the young girl's back, "You want to do it, Sakura. Just do it. You want to end your life here. Then do it."

She turned to the source of the voice and then she wrapped her arms startlingly around him, "I thought… I thought I can do it. I'm sorry."

He creased his forehead and he continued to look towards the young fragile girl, "Just what I'm expecting from you. You're too weak to do it."

The emerald-eyed girl named, Sakura whispered and pleaded to the young man, "But he will catch us if we continue this madness."

The young man then narrowed his eyes and continued to look on to the horizon and responded, "I know."

Sakura then continued to plead towards the dark-haired man while closing her eyes and her arms are still around him, "…and he will execute you. I cannot bear that. Sasuke-kun."

Something on the inside has triggered the young man. Dark and purple marks went into life and something triggered the mysterious marks around him. He felt ill in the inside, but he's still fighting it to stop. The emerald eyes of the girl in front of him are obviously scared for the man.

The emerald-eyed girl let the young man to fall on to her lap and she then whispered, "Sasuke-kun, it's starting again. Don't move. I will heal you."

The dark murky eyed man continued to talk, "Sakura. Listen…Listen to me. There's no time. You need to… you need to escape. You're an angel. I'm a demon. We cannot be together."

The girl named Sakura was obviously frightened, but she tries to continue to reason out with the dark-haired individual, "I know that…. But please let me heal you first Sasuke-kun."

Sasuke looked towards the young angel's emerald eyes. Her eyes are still radiant even though it's full of tears and sadness, "This is the price for…for falling for an angel like you."

The young girl then positioned her hands towards his neck where the source of the dark marks are appearing. A green glow of light was beginning to form on to her hands. She then continued to heal him. The girl named Sakura let a deep sigh and told him,"This will stop the dark curse for awhile from re-appearing. Don't say anything anymore Sasuke-kun. That Demon Orochimaru did this to you? Didn't he?"

Sasuke continued to grip his shoulders, "It doesn't matter anymore. This is the punishment from running away from the Legion and breaking the universal rule. Aggggh!"

The emerald-eyed angel saw how the dark-haired demon is in a excruciating pain because of the Demon Orochimaru's curse, "I know. But please let me heal you. This is going to sting a little, Sasuke-kun."

She continued to heal his neck part area, but the pain is too much to bear. He screamed endlessly and shouted, "Fuck Sakura! That is not a little sting! It's so fucking painful."

Sakura exclaimed at the young demon-cursed man, "Sasuke-kun, I know you can't bear the pain and you're a demon from the other world, but please don't curse in front of me."

The dark-haired man smirked evilly and seethed towards the young emerald-eyed girl, "I forgot, you're a little angel and you can't bear to hear curse words—I'm sorry Princess!"

She pouted and crossed her arms in front of her, "I can't remember how I fell in love with a demon like you. Your attitude is awful just like your kind."

Sasuke the demon fiend replied to her teasingly— "Heh. You're still wondering why?"

But the emerald-eyed girl just smiled simply towards the resting demon on her lap, "Because you have saved me. You saved me from those demon monsters. When I was lost on the Abyss of Clemaria. It was so sudden, I was sent there to collect some wild herbs and suddenly a group of demon monsters grabbed me from behind and wanted to hurt me, but in a blink of an eye, you came out of nowhere. You came so sudden and vanquished them all. Even though it's your own kind."

The dark-haired man responded, "Che. Don't compare my level on some low-class monsters like them. I wanted to kill them for a long time because they're Orochimaru's experiments and the Uchiha clan condoned his works at the past. That's the only way to end his atrocity, so I stealthily followed them on to the abyss of death. "

Sakura continued her story and she laughed at the dark-haired fiend's rebellious and bratty attitude, "Oh? So our fateful meeting is just a coincidence?—and you demons called the Abyss of Clemaria as the Abyss of death? I never knew that. You never told me that before."

She then continued to laugh and the sounds of her laugh is like a lingering sweet melody ringing into his ears. The demon fiend just simply replied, "You're not just paying attention to my stories that's why."

She then continued, "You always say that, Sasuke-kun. Honestly, I was so scared for my life when I saw you killed those monsters. I thought you're their leader or something."

Then the young angel had already finished healing the young demon and she let him sit up in front of her.

He then continued to reminisce the day where he and Sakura first met, "Well, I think I saw a piece of heaven when I saw you at that abyss. It was your eyes… I suppose... I can't remember any kind of an angel to have those eyes like yours. It was like mesmerizing and warm at the same time. I…I slaughtered some of your kind years ago on the Great War, but I haven't met an angel like you."

The emerald-eyed girl narrowed her eyes and continued to stare onto the horizon.

Sasuke then continued to grab the piece of her hair, he then continued to twirl it around his fingers, "I just hope…I just hope this will end— The war between the Angels and Demons, you know? The Good and the Bad. We cannot exist on this world without the other one."

Sakura then caught his hand and held it for a while. She then continued while staring into his deep dark obsidian eyes, "We can runaway, Sasuke-kun."

The Uchiha demon replied, "Runaway? Where to? Orochimaru and his legion will hunt us down, Sakura and we cannot hide behind your kind. Angels like your kind despised demons like me. Especially an Uchiha demon. I slaughtered thousands of angels on that Great War."

The emerald-eyed angel answered with a perennial tone, "But we can try. I know he'll understand, Sasuke-kun. Trust me."

Sasuke narrowed his eyes and continued to stare at the sky. He then continued to say, "Just don't do it again."

The emerald-eyed girl asked confusingly, "Don't do what?"

The dark-haired Uchiha demon simply replied, "Don't try to kill yourself or else I will be the one who will end your life."

Sakura smiled charmingly and teased, "Mou. Sasuke-kun. That's so cruel!"

Sasuke stood up and frowned against the young girl, "You're the one who's cruel. Don't ever do stupid things like that again. Don't give up on us. Don't ever ever ever give up. I will find a way to eliminate this dark curse and I will kill Orochimaru."

Sakura narrowed her eyes and then tears started to build up on her emerald eyes, "Sasuke-kun… I-I… Thank you for giving me a reason to live again. I'm sorry if I tried to end my life. I cannot bear the pain of losing you. I'm so so sorry."

The soulless eyed demon patted Sakura's head and whispered, "Don't cry Sakura. If any of your kind will see us here, they will immediately assume that I was bullying you or something."

"Aren't you?"

Sasuke answered solemnly, "I don't know how you ended up as an ethereal angel. You're sarcastic and suicidal and…"

The emerald-eyed angel continued to anticipate the demon's answer,"…and what?"

"…and"

Sakura raised her eyebrow still waiting for Sasuke's answer, "…and I'm still in love with you, after all we've been through."

Sakura was startled by the demon's response. Then the Uchiha demon leaned towards her forehead and kissed it lightly.

"Sasuke-kun…"

"Sakura, I know we can survive this...Just have a little faith in us. Alright?"

Then the two individuals stared at the horizon while a white pure angel wings appeared on the emerald-eyed girl's back and a dark murky bat wings appeared on the dark-haired demon.

They flew towards the sky without looking back at the ravine.

* * *

**tbc?**

**— give me some thoughts guys! thanks... ^^**


End file.
